Rampage (TF2017)
Rampage from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Rampage is a bundle of hyper-energetic, destructive fury. He has difficulty thinking or talking for more than a short time without bursting into a wild rage and smashing everything around him. This trail of wreckage makes it easy to follow him anywhere. The only thing that really calms him down is television. Generally the more mindless and stupid the programming, the more enraptured and entranced he becomes. Rampage can watch music videos for hours and hours without twitching a circuit. He and his fellow Predacons can combine to form Predaking. History Main Timeline Arc 2 As Megatron's paranoia reached its peak, Soundwave suggested that they enlist the help of the Predacons to flush out Optimus Prime, allowing Megatron to finally defeat him. However, Shockwave called them from Cybertron, and gave Razorclaw secret orders to turn on Megatron at a crucial moment. The Predacons successfully hunted down Optimus, |Prey| and when Megatron arrived, as Shockwave ordered, they turned on him. Razorclaw and Rampage had been both tasked with distracting Megatron, and did so by feigning their final attack against Optimus. Both Predacons leaped over the Autobot and ran off into nearby woods, leaving Megatron too flabbergasted to notice Tantrum and Headstrong before they tackled him down. After learning of Shockwave and the Predacons' betrayal, Megatron summoned a space bridge to Cybertron to escape, but Prime flung them both through the bridge before it had fully materialized. |...The Harder They Die| A short time later, Shockwave heard explosions near the Decepticons' Wyoming base and fearing Megatron had returned, he took a squad of Decepticons including Rampage to meet him. Instead they found the time traveling Galvatron attacking some Autobots. Deciding that Galvatron posed the greater threat, Shockwave ordered Rampage and the others to attack and unwilling to harm his future troops, Galvatron retreated. |Fallen Angel| Megatron soon returned from Cybertron, having lost his memory of the Predacon incident when Straxus attempted to take over his body. The Predacons were coincidentally sent to Cybertron by Shockwave just as Optimus and Megatron were warped back to Earth, allowing the whole matter to be easily swept under the rug. |Resurrection| On returning to Cybertron, the Predacons were surprised when Shockwave contacted Razorclaw with orders to travel to Earth and kill Megatron again. Disguised as Autobots, they attacked Megatron when he was alone and Rampage managed to claw off a portion of Megatron's helmet with his opening volley. Despite his injuries and their ability to merge into Predaking, Megatron sent the Predacons packing. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Later, Divebomb complained that he was bored of life on Earth, so the Predacons demolished a human circus to cheer him up. The Dinobot formerly known as Divebomb saw a TV news report about the attack and upon recognising his former sparring partner tracked down the Predacons. This sparked a brawl between the Dinobots and the Predacons during which Rampage got the upper hand over Sludge, though they were ultimately defeated and sent packing by Grimlock. |Grudge Match| The Predacons were present with Shockwave's honor guard to defend their leader when Galvatron stormed the Decepticon base. Shockwave had ordered an attack on Galvatron when he saw the super-Decepticon from the future approaching, but his soldiers failed. Worse for Shockwave, Galvatron declared his intent to come in peace, but because of Shockwave's first strike, the Decepticons had made a powerful enemy that day. Rampage and the others were not happy with Shockwave after that...just as Galvatron planned. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's leadership, Rampage and the Predacons raided a chemical plan for liquid oxygen fuel. At the time RAAT were holding the six Throttlebots captive and since Forrest Forsythe refused to believe the Autobots and Decepticons were separate factions, he issued an ultimatum that one more attack would lead to the Throttlebots' execution. When the Decepticons attacked again and the Throttlebots were publicly executed, the Predacons and Ratbat arrived to verify that they really were dead, but it became apparent that the Autobots' brain modules had been removed before death. Tracking the "fuel scent" of the brain modules to a nearby mall where the Throttlebots were being transported inside toy cars, Rampage and the others attempted to capture them but were outmanoeuvred at every turn by their miniature opponents. |Toy Soldiers| Still, Ratbat managed to capture Buster Witwicky, and so had the Predacons return to the Decepticons' island base. When the Autobots launched an attack on said headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Rampage was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| Rampage took part in a major assault against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Predacons combined into Predaking, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced back when Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. |Totaled| The Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, only to be apparently found by an enemy force. Rampage and the others scrambled out to meet their visitors, finding not the Autobots as they had anticipated, but rather another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Through subtle manipulations, Starscream managed to pit both groups against one another, culminating in a giant brawl between them. Rampage had a truly spectacular fight with Scorponok's animal flunky Apeface during this first Decepticon Civil War—after he ripped off Apeface's arm and spat it out, the Horrorcon proceeded to beat the Predacon with his own limb. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Rampage is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Rampage was part of the Decepticon army under Soundwave's command in 2007, when they planned an all-out assault on the Autobot base on Cybertron. Unfortunately, the Quintessons who tipped them off about the opportunity had been setting a trap, and the Decepticons were ambushed by Allicon warriors. Rampage and the other ground troops bailed out of Astrotrain in mid-air, and he quickly assumed the high ground in order to gun down the opposition. Rampage was last seen fighting alongside his fellow Predacons, but his final fate in the battle is unknown. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Laurie Faso reprises his role as Rampage. Changes *Rampage didn't appear in Resurrection! *Among the Predacons, only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Enemy Action! *Rampage didn't appear alongside his fellow Predacons in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Predacons: only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons